Cross-traffic alert systems that notify an operator when an approaching vehicle is predicted to pass behind the host-vehicle are known. The prediction can be difficult when, for example, initial heading estimates might be erroneous, and/or the road may be curved. It has been observed that vehicles that are headed for the alert region may appear to be headed away until the last moment, leading to late alerts.